thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The cast and characters of the world are categorised as either Player Characters or NPCs. Player Characters Current regular player characters from the main campaign: * Altruism Solbjørnssøn, "human" shaman barbarian * Charles Darta Gnon, human thief rogue * Fholtarr Thunderblood, blue dragonborn transmutation wizard * Kelp Blackheart, water genasi tempest cleric of Osprem * Ulhirr Raskulfelt, half-elf battlemaster fighter * Willow Stormborn, water genasi human druid of the coast Previous and irregular characters from the main campaign: * Bryn Telethryl, wood elf assassin rogue * Creed, tiefling fire genasi wild magic sorcerer * Lo-Tha Thunukalathanu, goliath lightfoot halfling monk of the open hand * Mehen Myastan, gold dragonborn vengeance paladin Player characters from one-shots or side campaigns: * Andry Thorngage, halfling lore bard * Brovin, mountain dwarf totem barbarian * Caramip “Nim” Raulnor, gnome beast master ranger, with the giant crab companion Click * Faurgar the Flame, human light cleric of Thalaar * Líng Hóngyù, half-elf explorer ranger * Magi Adoak, human monk of the four elements * Murad Osman, human gunslinger fighter * Nokia Dragonslayer, human explorer ranger * Rövöhr, gnome totem barbarian * Ungarn, half-orc necromancer * Vladislak Stayanoga, human fiend warlock of the tome * Zwakstog the Wizard, human totem barbarian Non-Player Characters Current NPCs: * Abiran Alzur, human diviner, previously missing spellcaster from Sinria * Akkorak Firestorm, red dragonborn guard of Eknoron * Aknarr "The Eye" Graw, dwarf high priest of Barendain * Angus Telvar, human knight, steward of Longstrider Citadel * Alan, old human, constantly argues with Allen over the spelling of the word “Griffon” * Allen, old human, constantly argues with Alan over the spelling of the word “Gryphon” * Anuk "Skulleater" Melos-Makate, goliath adjudicator * Apo'Otu, water genasi priest of Ontogwi * Arida Siccadry, human secretary of the headquarters of the Kavaadic division of the Golden Hope * Avtoor, human champion fighter, Hoghill Ranger from Greencrest * Balinda, gnome druid from Swinebore, frequently uses feline wild shapes * Barlin Emberstar, only son of Skallos and Rika Emberstar * "The Black Kraken", shady dwarf from Syllior * Bostor "Boss" Holdhair, gnome knight of Balzamar, captain of "the Golden Hare" * Burbas'Tel Helviep, drow spearman, agent of Daeszal * Callum Ferngreen, human knight warden of Hoghill Forest * Camothas Gembrawl, gome knight of Arrovale * Carlos the Bold, human knight of Balzamar, captain of the ship "Courage" * Ceriax, tall stranger * Coras, high priest of Osprem, head of the temple in Syllior * Corbin Meisent, human monk * Cyrsanna Meisent, human royal, Queen of Kavaad * Daeszal, greater shadow demon * Dalion Sohl, human wizard employed in Longstrider Citadel, former student of Kanilm Foheen * Denos Falstane, human knight of Arrovale * Drana "Rockpaw" Vathu-Makate, goliath fighter/barbarian * Dukrok, late goblin boss * Eknoron Zerevil, iron dragonborn, Baron of Balzamar * Elise Riverlock, gnome druid, leader of the Salt Coast druids * Ellywyn Nettleeye, gnome captain of the Hoghill Rangers * Elmira Dushiuri, human illusionist, Green Lady of Sinria * Estos Banadir, human knight of Balzamar, captain of "Storm's Friend" * Faerdan Telethryl, wood elf noble, Bryn's father * Fedron Needlestitch, gnome innkeeper of "the Stew Pit" * Galana Wavewisp, gnome druid, previous leader of the Salt Cost druids * Gathki "Stoneblade" Vathu-Makate, goliath barbarian * Habla Seafroth, Badkûrai dwarf cleric of Osprem, expert smith and woodcarver * Hammund, human commoner from Greencrest * Hand of the Hand, human follower and speaker of the Red Hand * Harkin Falstane, human knight of Arrovale, warden of the marshes * Harran, human hunter ranger, Hoghill Ranger and former captain of the town guard of Greencrest * Heidegar, human priest of Manarakh * Hragun, hobgoblin lieutenant who helped defeat Burbas'Tel Helviep * Ielenia Amastacia, high elf diplomat's daughter * Ikriet, late goblin boss * Iliana, desert elf girl from Kavaad * Imnili Ipravel, half-elf cleric of Osprem * Jerestan Meisent, human royal, late King of Kavaad * Jh’on Jh’enkins, bronze dragonborn captain of the ship "Sideodromophobia" * Jon, human kitchen worker in Longstrider Citadel * Juna, human barmaid in "the Stew Pit" * Kanilm Foheen, human wizard, court wizard of Kavaad * Kaptoor, human captain of the ship "Starfish Enterprise" * Karina, human innkeeper in Riverrest * Kava Jhoriat, gold dragonborn paladin, wyrmspeaker and member of the Circle of Guardians * Kendor Rennis, human battlemaster fighter from Greencrest * Keramma, halfling alchemist and priestess of Osprem * Kovauk "Blackbone" Elanakanu-Makate, goliath chieftain * Krogan, human member of the Red Hand * Leonara Meisent, human royal, late Princess of Kavaad * Maegra Tuskheart, dwarf acolyte in Barendain's monastery * Mak-Tha "Axebirther" Kanarak-Makate, old goliath woman overtaken by intellect devourer * Mikhal, human baker in Kavaad * Miriel Telethryl, wood elf noble, Bryn's mother * Nendil Telethryl, wood elf noble, Bryn's paternal grandmother * Olly Gyron, human boy from Greencrest * Ongor Flowermine, dwarf goliath cleric of Torasenna * Or-Sok "Beetlesmasher" Kanarak-Makate, goliath barbarian * Orion, half-elf gladiator mage in Kavaad, former student of Kanilm Foheen * Ozfurt, gnome seller of magic items, owner of Mr. Magnifizzle's Magnificent Magicka * Qindra, high elf noble archpaladin of Silverleaf, divine warden of the Circle of Guardians * Ra-Sok "Keeneye" Elanakanu-Makate, goliath skywatcher and druid * Rika Emberstar, human baroness of Arrovale * Roondar "Ru" Nuschgephlev, gnome captain of the ship "Manta" * Silvarax, silver/white dragonborn guild hall secretary of the Golden Hope in Syllior * Skallos Emberstar, human baron of Arrovale * Tessand, wood elf servant to house Telethryl * Thomuhs, human kitchen worker in Longstrider Citadel * Thula Naniani-Makate, goliath friend of Drana * Tibbald Hill, human mayor of Riverrest * Tina Hawk, human pit fighter in the Arena of Kavaad * Treeman Groot, previously cursed tree in the haunted swamps of Tauryun * Trufzo, gnome cartographer and seller of magic items * Tubrin, insane human wizard who disappeared and returned, kept in a cell under Starpyre Keep * Tudyk Torunn, dwarf monk of Barendain's monastery * Udhros Orixidor, wood elf conjurer, archmage and arcane warden of the Circle of Guardians * Valhirr, old sailing buddy of Ulhirr and Willow, human captain of The Blue Naga * Varua Naniani-Makate, goliath tent-mother * Viviel Onnurai, elven admiral of the fleet of Syllior, captain of "the Mirage" * Walter Sigwin, half-dwarf captain of "the Rusty Manticore" * Waywocket Feathers, gnome tinkerer and seller of magic items * Wranfir del'Tauryun, wood elf royal, late prince of Tauryun * Yara Bailon, human commoner from Greencrest and first quest giver of the campaign * Yosefka, human innkeeper of "the Red Seal Inn"